Pertama,Kedua dan Ketiga
by Munssi
Summary: Hinata menyukai seseorang hampir satu tahun. Dan berakhir dengan suka bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata tahu mereka sulit untuk berjalan beriringan di sisi yang sama. Ia melepaskan. Pergilah.


**Pertama, Kedua dan Ketiga**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **(Perjalanan)**

 **Neol Joahae**

 **Pertama, kedua dan ketiga milik Munssi**

 **Squel The Feeling**

 **HAPPY READING**

Kau dan tatapanmu adalah sebuah misteri.

Aku dan tatapanku adalah sebuah kejujuran yang kau abaikan.

 **April**

Di bulan ke empat itu, aku dan kau bertemu dan saling menatap untuk pertama kali. Jika kau pernah mendengar kalimat pertemuan pertama adalah momen yang harus di ingat. Maka aku mengingatnya dengan jelas di pertemuan pertama kita, bahwa kau berhasil mencuri detak jantungku.

 **Agustus**

Dari renggang waktu yang lama. Aku dan kau tak punya tatapan kedua. Sering kali aku mengharapkan adanya tatapan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Namun Tuhan menginginkan yang lain. Dia seolah berkata padaku "Bersabarlah."

 **September**

Sekali hatiku goyah karenanya dan kembali padamu lagi. Karena menurutku saat bulan ke sembilan itu, kau adalah sebuah hiburan. Aku melihatmu lagi kala hatiku membiru harus melepaskan orang yang selama sepuluh tahun diam-bertahan di benakku, tanpa dia tahu itu. Bisa kau sebut ini adalah pelarian atau pelampiasan. Namun aku tetap akan menganggap sosokmu penghibur yang jahat. Terimakasih.

 **Oktober**

Maukah kau mendengar kejujuranku? Seperti yang kubilang, kau adalah penghibur. Di mataku, melihatmu adalah untuk senang-senang. Aku tak pernah serius dengan perasaanku sebelumnya. Langkah yang kuambil untuk mengenalmu juga main-main. Tapi tahukah kau, langkah yang kuambil ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ketika aku bermain dengan suatu hal, berarti aku tengah melindungi diri untuk tidak terluka karena harapan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

Namun, manusia adalah mahkluk terumit dan sulit ditebak apa kemauan hatinya.

Aku suka tantangan. Dan aku menantang diriku untuk keluar dari zona nyaman dan melawan rasa takut akan terluka karena harapanku. Jadi aku maju satu langkah untuk berani. Aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai orang yang kusukai. Meski aku tahu akhirnya akan sama seperti yang dulu. Namun begitu lah aku meski tahu akan terluka, kaki ini tetap melangkah mendekat.

Kau boleh mengatakan aku adalah gadis bodoh.

 **November**

Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh berharap.

Dan mereka selalu berkata, "Sadar lah, Kau dan Dia bagaikan Buih yang di sentuh namun tak pecah."

Mereka benar. Lantas aku mengamini dari mulutku dan membantahnya dalam hati.

Mereka hanya tak tahu diriku.

Bahwa jika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Entah bagaimana caranya aku akan mendapatkan itu meski hanya sedikit dari apa yang aku inginkan.

Dan aku percaya, aku bisa melakukannya.

 **Desember**

Hitunglah dari bulan penuh salju ini. Kau bukan lagi sosok yang kulihat sebagai hiburan.

Hatiku berjalan pada langkah yang benar. Meski kau tak tahu dan mungkin tak peduli. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah, akan dirimu yang kulihat sebagai sebuah hiburan.

Aku tak melakukan banyak usaha karena tak ada harapan di dalam perasaanku. Namun seiring aku melihatmu berulang kali. Memperhatikanmu dengan sendirinya. Hatiku memutuskan aku menyukaimu.

Maka aku mulai berlari untuk menyamai langkahmu meski dari sisi yang berbeda.

Dan harapan yang di simpan rapat-rapat menguap begitu saja.

Yang kutahu dari sini, kebenaran lainnya adalah aku telah salah melangkah. Namun bodohnya aku tidak bisa berhenti dan tak ingin berhenti karena sebagian dari diriku masih percaya aku bisa melakukannya.

Langkah yang benar adalah menyukai tanpa berharap.

Tapi bukankah aku suka tantangan? Harapan itulah tantangannya. Ketika aku bisa menerima harapan yang tak diinginkan tanpa beban, maka aku adalah pemenangnya.

 **Januari**

Tak banyak hal istimewa di bulan ini. Semua berjalan semestinya. Aku yang menyukaimu dan kau tak tahu itu. Namun yang perlu kau ketahui, aku mempunyai memori menyakitkan namun lucu akan tatapan kebencian yang kau tunjukkan saat melihat keberadaanku. Kau boleh menyangkalnya. Namun aku tetap menganggap itu kebenarannya.

 **Februari**

Kini kau mengetahuinya. Hatiku berdebar menunggu bagaimana reaksimu? Maka dengan kebodohan tiada tanding, aku menunjukkan sikap tertarikku dengan jelas di depan mereka. Ada sebagian diriku telah menduga ini akan jadi suka bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jalan ini hanya akan aku lalui sendiri. Kau tak berkenan untuk bergabung bahkan untuk melihatpun. Tak apa setidaknya dengan cara ini kau sedikit mau menganggap keberadaanku barang sebentar. It's ok...

 **Maret**

Kau adalah dingin, aku adalah panas.

20 Maret, kau menyapaku. Tak ada senyum atau raut ramah. Semua yang kau lakukan karena kau melihatku dan sudah sewajarnya dimana kita untuk saling menyapa. Tahu kah kau? Harapan yang telah kupedam, menguap terbang dan pecah tanpa tersisa.

 **April**

Ada banyak keputusan yang ingin aku ambil dan aku mulai lelah dengan semua hal berhubungan denganmu. Kau lebih dingin dari pada kutub utara. Ada kalanya aku berpikir sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sungguh lebih menyenangkan hatiku dan membuat gadis bodoh ini memupuk harapan lebih tinggi lagi. Bahwa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekat dan memahami sosokmu. Namun bekali-kali, sikapmu itu sungguh tak terduga. Dan membuatku merasa lelah.

Aku akan mengakhiri di bulan april. Sungguh. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku masih menyukaimu di saat mengakhiri semuanya? Aku masih lah menyukaimu. Sampai sekarang.

 **Mei**

Ini benar bulan terakhir, kan?

Aku melepasnya.

Kupikir di bulan terakhir ini aku menginginkan banyak momen. Tapi aku memilih jalan yang lain. Aku menghindar.

Terimakasih.

Kau dikenang sebagai orang yang telah merubahku pada hal positif.

Maka aku berterimakasih.

Goodbye.

 *****The End** ***

Cerita ini aku buat untuk seseorang yang aku suka selama hampir satu tahun. Well, walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku bener-bener berterimakasih banget sama Dia. Sewaktu aku suka sama dia. Banyak hal positif yang aku dapet. Aku jadi sering sholat. Aku makin percaya sama ALLAH. Saya sering inget sama ALLAH. Dan saya juga banyak dapet inspirasi buat nulis gara-gara dia. dan tentunya Aku tahu gimana rasanya suka sama orang yang dinginya kayak kutub utara dan cueknya bikin bibir penginya istiqfar terus. Aku gak berani ngomong sama orang itu kalau aku suka. Karena Aku sendiri masih ragu ini suka udah dalam kontek 'i love u' or still 'aku cuma tertarik'. Dia emang mau out. Dan kesempatan saya buat ketemu itu cuma 5% doang. Jadi ini kayak suka di perantauan. Saya tahu dia itu tahu kalau saya suka sama dia. Tp dia gk ada respon apa2. Dia emang orangnya cuek dan gk mau ambil pusing. Meski kayak gitu dia orangnya baik kok.

Saya sih gk berharap dia bakalan baca ini cerita. Tapi kalau baca 'tolong di cermati aja kata2 yang saya buat dengan sepenuh hati buat anda' hahahhaha.

Semoga cepet nikah ya, Seo Joon ah( nama samaran yang aku kasih ke dia).

Oh ya satu lagi, karena aku kan sekarang udah move on nih. Jangan liat aku kayak orang jenggah(Muak) ya. Hahahaha. Sakit loh di gituin sama orang yang disuka.

 **Munssi.**


End file.
